


Despicable me

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode Tag, M/M, please don't ever use car grease as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Continuation of the 11/02/2015 ep, Aaron and Robert talk in the garage.]<br/>Aaron needs to get some control back in his life. </p>
<p>WARNING: Never use car grease for lube! (Can’t believe that’s the second time I have to give this warning.) This is purely for fictional reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despicable me

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to my beta [bisexualsugden](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jemiu/pseuds/Bisexualsugden)

“You better not be making a mug of me.”

“You’re the last person I’d do that to. I need you.”

Aaron looks into Robert’s eyes, trying to see the truth.

“Help me.”

He stares at Robert, trying to keep his resolve. Robert was trying to manipulate him into keeping his mouth shut. He knows that. But being this close to him, smelling his stupidly expensive aftershave…

“Aaron please.”

Robert takes a tentative step forward, not touching him but the air between them is charged. Aaron refuses to look him in the eyes but when Robert licks his lips, it feels like the dam holding back Aaron’s emotions just breaks.

He surges forward, grabbing Robert’s lapels and crashing their mouths together. Robert immediately responds, grabbing Aaron’s waist with both hands, pulling them even closer together. They’re good at this now, the kissing. Angling their heads, so their mouths fit just perfectly. Tongues touching. 

Aaron feels the warmth pooling in his groin and loses himself in it until he feels the cold steel of the car against his back and comes to his senses. No! He needs some control back. Over Rob. Over this situation. Over what they’ve done. Over what he’d done. 

He deliberately makes his body relax on his next inhale, and the moment he feels Robert try to push even closer, he uses the momentum and flips their bodies around, trapping Robert against the car. 

Robert gasps in confusion. “Wha?”

But Aaron’s done with listening and he starts mouthing down Robert’s neck. Robert never lets him do that. They can’t take the risk of anyone noticing a love bite or -god forbid- beard burn on this respectable married man. 

Aaron only barely resists the urge to suck a large bruise into Robert’s skin. He wants to claim this man. Openly. Show everyone that they love each other. That they’ve made love together. He wants someone else besides themselves knowing what this means in Aaron’s life. 

Aaron’s thoughts sober quickly. Someone did find out about it and she’s dead now. Because of them. As quickly as the thought occurs, he shoves it away again. If he thinks about it too much he’ll go crazy. 

Robert’s hand clinging to the back of his neck reminds him he needs to be in control for a change and he pulls back only enough to forcibly turn Robert around and push his own chest against his back. 

“Aaron, what?”

Aaron nips sharply at the skin right above Robert’s collar. “Shut up,” he says harshly. 

He pushes his groin into his arse while he reaches around to the front of Robert’s jeans and starts undoing the zip. “The only thing I want to hear is you begging me to fuck you harder. You understand?”

He hears Robert inhaling loudly and sees him nod. 

“Good.”

He pushes down Robert’s jeans and boxers in one move, lets them hang halfway down his thighs. He sneaks his left hand to the front and grabs hold of Robert’s cock, while his right works on opening his own jeans. Aaron can’t help but give himself a quick, tight rub up and down. 

Robert is pushing his cock into Aaron’s fist, moaning and demanding more friction. Aaron lets go and the whine coming from Robert’s throat is fuel to the fire of Aaron’s anger. 

“You’re not in control tonight, you bastard,” he hisses. 

He forcibly pushes Robert’s face against the roof of the car and gets distracted by the softness of the blond hair. But not enough to lose his grip. He spits into his other hand and works it down between their bodies, rubbing between Robert’s cheeks, circling the entrance. 

He knows this isn’t enough for lubrication, though. He’s only ever fucked Robert once and they were at a hotel, relaxed after two bouts of sex and a good night’s rest and there had been plenty of that fancy flavoured lube Rob prefers. Aaron gets lost in the memory for a moment.

He startles out of it and snarls, “You got any lube with ya?”

“What? No! We were supposed to lay low, remember?”

Aaron looks around the garage frantically. He doesn’t bother checking his own pockets, he knows he hasn’t got anything with him. A second sweep around the place and his eyes land on a jar of grease. Once upon a time Jackson had used it as lube on him in this very garage. The memory almost shocks Aaron to tears. He had his bad times and fights with Jackson too, but the pain of his death slices viciously through his frame. 

“Aaron, please.”

Robert’s moans bring Aaron back to the present and make his mind up for him. He makes a grab for the jar and twists off the lid. He puts it on the car roof next to Robert’s head and scoops up a liberal amount.

“What? Aaron, you can’t be serious. You can’t use that for lube! It must be toxic.” Robert tries to twist out of his grip, but Aaron pushes him back against the cold metal of the car.

“Don’t worry. Remember when I told you about Jackson and how we fucked right here in the garage once? He used this on me and it’s perfectly safe. You might want to shower thoroughly when you go home to your wife, though. It has a pretty distinct smell.”

And with that he pushes a finger inside. Robert tenses and Aaron feels the resistance but soon enough Robert exhales and Aaron pushes in deeper.

“Oh god, Aaron.” Robert spreads his legs and pushes his arse back. Aaron adds another finger and after a bit of massaging, another. 

Robert whines a protest as Aaron pulls out his fingers completely but he quickly slathers his own cock and pushes right in. He needs to stop there a moment, chest flush to Robert’s leather jacket, his cock buried all the way in that tight heat. 

He slowly starts to pull out again and Robert whimpers in obvious discomfort. Probably still a bit painful. 

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

He might wish he could just fuck Robert into oblivion and take his own pleasure, but in reality Aaron doesn’t have it in him to hurt the man he loves like that, no matter how angry he is right now. 

A few deep breaths later Robert nods his head. “Go for it.”

Aaron pulls back and when he hears no complaints, pushes back in a bit faster than he normally would at the start. Robert throws his head back as far as he can with Aaron trapping him against the car. 

Aaron quickly sets a punishing pace, with little concern to Robert’s needs. He pulls out as soon as he bottoms out and only lets the rim tease his cockhead before pushing all the way in again. 

And for a short while, it seems like he’ll finally get some relief. Even if it’s only a few minutes of post-orgasmic bliss. But despite Robert’s enthusiastic moans, Aaron knows he needs this to be mutual. 

He reaches around to Robert’s front again and takes hold of his hard cock. Robert sobs in relief and it only takes a few tugs before he’s spilling over Aaron’s hand and the side of the car. 

The muscles clenching around him finally drag Aaron over the edge and his rhythm stutters as he groans his release into the back of Robert’s leather jacket. Aaron soars in blissful empty thought until his dick softens enough and warm semen gushes out, quickly cooling on his skin. 

Robert stirs too, trying to turn around again. Reluctantly Aaron pulls all the way out and grabs a box of tissues, offering it to Robert to clean himself off, while he mops up the back, making sure their trousers aren’t stained. 

He makes a show of slowly putting his clothes back together and keeping his head down when Robert turns around and leans back against the car, nervously stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Aaron…”

“Leave it Robert. I’ll keep my mouth shut. Even if it’s killing me to see my mum hurt like that. Go home to your wife and forget about me.” With that Aaron turns around and heads for the door. 

And just like that day in December when it all began, he hears Robert’s shoes skid on the floor and a hand wraps around his arm to turn him around. 

Robert’s hands come up to hold his head and Aaron can’t look anywhere but into Robert’s eyes.

Robert whispers, “I wish I could take your pain away.” And he kisses Aaron. Not desperate and full of anger like earlier, but gentle, like he really wants to kiss all the pain away. Aaron allows himself to get lost in it for a minute and then slowly pulls back, keeping his eyes closed as he leans his forehead against Robert’s. 

“Go Rob, before anyone misses you.”

He feels Robert kiss him one last time on the lips, before he pulls away and a moment later the garage door opens and closes behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: That time Jackson and Aaron had sex in the garage didn’t really happen, only in my fic [Hammers and Spanners](http://archiveofourown.org/works/615936?view_full_work=true)


End file.
